Nana
is one of the Administrators of the Magical Girl Sites in Mahou Shoujo Site. She was once the magical girl, Hyoka Nagatsuki. Appearance Nana has the appearance of a little girl with a medium height. She has black hair that is styled in two ponytails, big eyes, a flat nose, and a fairly large mouth. She also wears a dress similar to a school uniform. Personality Nana has a cold, calculating, manipulative personality, and has no remorse whatsoever in murdering people in order to fulfill its goal. She also seems that she is much smarter than the other admins. She is quite straightforward, has a joking personality and seems to trust humans, as she trusted Rina Shioi to give her information about the Tempest and made a pact with Kichiro Misumi. In Chapter 85, she also offered to work with Kaname Asagiri as giving information about the Tempest. In chapter 86, Nana seemed nice enough to save Kaname Asagiri as she told him to "Run and go find a stick." when Roku and Juugo are seen walking up to Nana and Kaname. They are apparently mad at Nana as they called Nana a big mouth. Later it was revealed that Nana was not as Loyal to the King as the Other Admins, Admitting that she began to doubt and then outright disagree with the Kings "Test" and the Tempest believing that Humanity was fine as it was and did not need to be Purged of its Negative Energy, believing that a human being without emotion would just be "Boring" eventually causing her to completely abandon and betray both the King and her Fellow Admins and Assisting the Magical Girls in stopping Tempest. Sticks Given The Emblems of Nana's Sticks seem to be one of the most varied of the Site Admins as it consists of Greek Letters, Random Shapes, and Random Symbols With her sticks having a plastic/toy like Angel Wings on them. Here you can see a list of the sticks that Nana has given to unfortunate girls, throughout the series: Ability Invisible Bullets Nana can shoot invisible bullets from her index finger. - In the anime, she shot Tsuyuno Yatsumura. - In the manga, she shot Sarina Shizukume to death. Twist of Death Nana can point and shoot a laser out of her finger, which then twists and makes the target explode, exactly like her former stick's ability, Electric Drill. Great Athleticism Nana has great athleticism as she can avoid Juugo's Laser Trap. Her great athleticism might be because of her being a former tennis player when she was still Hyoka Nagatsuki. Trivia * Her name "Nana" means "Seven," which sounds similar to the name "Nana" * Nana is the first Magical Girl Site Admin to be used on by a stick's power. * Nana may be aware of what's happening in her surroundings. When she bombed the place where Aya Asagiri and the other Magical Girls to death, with the help of Alice they lived and Nana said that this seemed familiar as it happened before. * In Episode 7, Nana said that the pairings of cola and potato chips are pure bliss. This might be a reference to the anime: Himouto! Umaru-chan. * In Chapter 84, it was said that she was previously Hyoka Nagatsuki. *Her face/mask is probably based on an internet myth, This Man (Ever Dream This Man?). *It is shown that the admins don't trust humans and look down on Nana because she is the only administrator that works with them, such as Kaname Asagiri, Kichiro Misumi, Sarina Shizukume, and Rina Shioi. *The Administrators think that the Nana is getting softer since she is working with humans and trust them. Because of this, they are thinking that Nana is regaining human emotions again but quickly change their minds because the king supposedly erased all of her emotions and memories. *In Chapter 91, Nana said “behold! The power... of ultra-instinct!” A reference of the popular manga and anime series, Dragon Ball https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Heroes *In Chapter 28, Nana said "Get's!" with a catchphrase and pose that was based on Dandy Sakano, a Japanese comedian who has competed twice, usually in his trademark yellow suit and always saying his catchphrase, Get's!. *In Chapter 109, Nana begins to recover her old memories, from when she was Hyoka. This could mean that Admins have the ability to regain their human memories, and potentially their identity over time. **This occurrence could have been made possible due to Isoko Anjou interference, When Hyoka Nagatsuki was brought before the Admins to be turned into Nana, Anjou was able to awaken a small silver of her mind due to being inside her body at the time before Hyoka was transformed, which could have led to Nana retaining her feelings as a Human, that eventually lead her to secretly to develop doubts regarding the Kings "Test", that eventually caused her to act and think differently than her fellow Admins. *In Chapter 139,Nana is the only active surviving Site Admin left in the world after Ichi sacrificed himself to become the planet's new core and keep it stable. es:Nana Category:Characters Category:Administrators Category:Female Characters Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Category:Mahou Shoujo Site Sept